


Love Languages

by Xenobotanist



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Especially the lies, Everyone has advice, Love Languages, M/M, Miles learns a lesson, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, neurodivergent julian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobotanist/pseuds/Xenobotanist
Summary: The conversation during an evening get-together turns to love languages and who has which ones.
Relationships: (background), Julian Bashir & Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir/Elim Garak, Keiko O'Brien/Miles O'Brien
Comments: 17
Kudos: 66





	Love Languages

**Author's Note:**

> Normally I don't post something on the same day that I write it, but this is just some cute little fluff.

Garak stood up from the table and bowed in everyone's general direction. “It’s been a lovely evening, but I really must be on my way. I have a very anxious Oomarani bride coming in with her retinue at 6 am tomorrow to be sewn into their gowns. I simply _must_ get some sleep.”

Dax’s face lit up. “Oh, I haven’t seen an Oomarani wedding in decades. They’re so fascinating.” But then she frowned sympathetically. “Oh Garak. The things they’re going to do to those dresses.”

The tailor sighed dramatically. “That’s a thought best not dwelled upon. At least they’re paying me enough latinum to cover the next two month’s rent.” He smiled fondly down at Julian and put a hand on his shoulder. “Perhaps I’ll take a holiday.”

The human squeezed his hand. “That sounds lovely.” He pulled Garak down for a brief kiss. “I’m gonna stay out a bit longer, but I’ll be home soon. Love you.”

Garak hummed back in contentment and brushed his hair fondly. “Take your time, my dear.”

The group watched him head for the habitat ring before returning to their conversations. Dax and Kira debated over the best way to update the Bajoran officer’s phasers while Kasidy and Leeta exchanged hair grooming tips and Worf stared broodingly into his prune juice. 

Miles leaned over to Julian. “Doesn’t that ever bother you?” he asked in a hushed voice.

“Doesn’t what ever bother me?”

“How whenever you tell Garak you love ‘im, he never says it back.”

Julian made a face. “Yes he does.”

“No he doesn’t. He just pats you on the shoulder or makes that little ‘hmm’ noise like he’s amused or something.”

Unconcerned, Julian shrugged. “Oh, that. Just because he doesn’t say it with words doesn’t mean he doesn’t say it at _all.”_

Miles looked confused. “Whaddayou mean?”

Julian took a sip of his synthale and propped his elbows on the table. “To Cardassians, words are tools. Or weapons. You wield them with the intent of manipulating a situation or inflicting maximum damage. Garak wouldn’t use _words_ to say he loves me; it wouldn’t make any sense.”

His friend furrowed his brow and stared into his whiskey as if looking for clarification. “I don’t get it.”

Starting to get a little worked up now, Julian rotated in his seat and propped a knee up against the table. He ignored Quark’s pointed glance and loud clearing of the throat as the Ferengi proprietor passed by. “You said Keiko talked to you about ‘love languages,’ right? Well, Garak’s is acts of service.”

“Oh yeah.” The Irishman stared off into the distance. “Makes sense, don’t it? Service to the State, an all that.” He turned to Julian. “But I thought yer love language was quality time. Like you an' me an' the holosuites.”

One side of Julian’s mouth turned up and his eyes softened. “I do enjoy our time together, Miles, but my love language is _actually_ physical touch.”

His friend looked utterly baffled. “Wait a minute. If your love language is physical touch, then doesn’t that mean if Garak wants you to know yer loved, then he should, ahhh, um… y’know?”

Julian laughed. “Oh, Garak is _very_ good at physical touch. He wouldn’t know how _not_ to be. He’s quite the perfectionist, takes great pride in his work.” He chuckled again at the ruddy blush spreading across Mile’s cheeks. “Just the other day he brought home some new massage lotion and-”

“Okay, okay! I get the picture. Or rather, I’m trying to _not_ get the picture.” Miles took a large swig of his drink. “I still don’t get where the acts of service come in. I’ve never been too clear on that one myself.”

“Well, Cardassians are all about duty and sacrifice. Giving of yourself. Remember the last time you came over and saw inside my closet?”

The chief engineer nodded. “Yeah, it’s all full of suits and shirts that Garak made for ya. I don’t think you own a single replicated item of clothing any more. But isn’t that more… giving gifts, or whatever?”

“If he just bought them for me, sure. But he _designs_ those clothes. Measures them out to my exact specifications. Makes sure they’re composed of materials that won’t irritate my skin. Sews them. That takes up a ton of time. And you know he likes to bring me my food at the replimat, or occasionally cook dinner for me at home.” He ducked his head bashfully. “Sometimes I feel like I’m getting a little spoiled.”

Miles straightened up. “Now if anyone deserves that, it’s you. I know yer parents weren’t exactly the affectionate kind. Not like mine, anyway. But… if acts of service is _his_ love language, then why’s he doing that for you? Isn’t it supposed to be the other way around?”

Julian bobbed his head side to side. “First off, just because we have universal translators doesn’t mean people can’t speak more than one language. Second off, no one says you have to show you love someone only one way. And _third,_ I _do_ do acts of service for Garak. What do you think that whole trip to the Arawath Colony was back when he was dying? I’m still always looking out for his health, considering _he_ never does.” 

He folded his hands on the raised knee and set his chin on top. “And there’s so many little things. I buy him fresh taspar eggs when that traveling merchant comes through. Comb his hair and put on his favorite music when he’s stressed. Sometimes his fingers get sore from hours of embroidery, so I rub special ointment into his knuckles and then read to him because he doesn’t want to get any oil on the padds. Even if it’s the Never Ending Sacrifice. And when I notice he’s been complaining more often about how bright and cold the station is, I book him the holosuite so he can soak in a hot spring under the night sky.” He grinned impishly. “I also replicate new pillows every three weeks because even though he says they’re too fluffy, I know he actually really likes curling up with them.”

“Huh. That sounds like a lot of work.”

“But it’s _not_! If you love someone, it’s almost never work to do things that make them happy. Because making them happy makes _you_ happy.”

Miles took a more contemplative sip of his whiskey. “I wonder what Keiko’s love language is.”

The table fell quiet.

Dax cocked her head. “Chief, did you _really_ just say what I thought you said?”

Julian made a face. “But Keiko _talked_ to you about it.”

“Yeah, but we were talkin’ bout Molly. Not me and her.”

Everyone just looked at each other.

Worf spoke up. “Chief O’Brien. Klingons do not speak much on love. It is a private matter between only the parties involved. But I think in this situation, my _par’Mach’kai_ will not mind me sharing a little.” He turned to the Trill next to him, who gave an encouraging nod. “Jadzia’s love language is quality time. I know this because we have discussed it. I do my best every day to spend at least a few moments giving her my full attention, or participation if necessary. She has expressed her gratitude very, _very_ thoroughly for this.” His eyes glinted, and Jadzia smirked. “It is of my opinion that you need to open up communication with you own _par’Mach’kai_ and that she, too, would appreciate the effort.”

Kira tilted her head to the side as she regarded Worf with a little surprise. “Yeah, what he said. And maybe figure out your own love language, too. Although…” she put a finger on her chin. “I’m willing to bet yours is acts of service. Or quality time. You really like doing things for other people and just _being_ with people, like you and Julian in the holosuites, or how you gave me and Keiko back and leg rubs during the pregnancies.” 

Kasidy jumped in. “You’re always offering to fix things as soon as you notice something’s off, so they’re taken care of _before_ they break. And Ben says you prefer to repair them when somebody’s around so you have someone to talk to. I hear you’ve gotten in trouble more than once for staying long after the problem’s taken care of.” She held up a hand. “I’m not saying that’s a bad thing. It’s just an observation.”

Julian elbowed him. “Just think, if your love language is acts of service, you’ll finally have something in common with Garak.” Not noticing the mildly horrified expression in response, he perked up and started tapping the table excitedly. “Ooh, maybe I should talk to Keiko about a double date where her and I do something special for the two of you.”

Miles covered his eyes with a hand. “Great, the whole station’s got advice on my love life.” He pointed at Julian. “I’m not gonna tell you not to set this thing up, because I can see you’ve already got a dozen ideas knockin’ about in that oversized brain of yers. But you better talk to me about it first. No surprises.” He dropped his shoulders and looked around at his friends, whose faces ranged from mirth (Jadzia) to pity (Leeta). “I suppose the next thing one of you is going to say is that I ought to go home and talk to my wife. So I’m just gonna stop you right there and go do it.” He lifted his mug for one final swig, but changed his mind and set it back down. “‘Night everybody.”

Julian rose too. “I’m a bit tuckered out myself, so I’m going to bugger off as well. Have a good evening everyone.”

He nodded to the waves and returned sentiments and headed off for his quarters.

Inside, everything was dark except for a faint glow from the bedroom. The heat lamps had been turned on since Julian wasn’t there to keep his partner warm. He shucked his clothes quickly and climbed into bed to remedy that.

Garak made a snuffly sound and rolled over.

“Hello, you,” Julian said quietly, kissing him on the forehead. 

The tailor dragged him closer and wrapped himself around the delightfully toasty body. “You’re home early.”

“To be honest, we had an interesting conversation, and it made me miss you.”

Garak blinked sleepily. “Do I want to know?”

A playful grin blossomed. “Oh, I think you do. I told everyone your love language is acts of service. And that mine is physical touch.”

Garak groaned. “That drivel? You know I don’t put any stock in that nonsense.”

“Oh, but you should have heard it. I wove a lovely little tale about you doing all these sweet little things for me and me coddling you back. Got Kira and even Worf involved. Next thing you know, Miles was going home to talk to Keiko.”

The body next to him stiffened. Garak raised up one on elbow. “My dear. Are you telling me that you used obfuscation to manipulate your friend into taking action?”

“Maybe.”

The tailor pressed a hard kiss to his mouth. “I don’t think I could love you any more than I do right now. I’m so very proud of you.” Another kiss, then a more serious look. “Although I’m having a hard time believing everyone bought your story, seeing as it’s quite obvious that _my_ love language is philosophical discourse and yours is fellatio.”

Julian smacked him playfully. “Actually, I’m pretty certain it’s the other way around, if last night is anything to go by.”

“Hmm. I _have_ learned to appreciate the skill of your tongue in arenas other than debate.”

They kissed again, amid soft laughter and gentle caresses.

After settling down into the blankets, Garak ran a finger lightly down Julian’s forehead and nose several times. “Since I won’t be able to have breakfast with you, I put something together for tomorrow morning. Don’t go skipping the meal just because I won’t be there.”

Julian sighed contentedly and closed his eyes. “That feels so nice, love. And I moved my morning shift to the afternoon. I know how sore you’re going to be after taking care of all those dresses, so I put together a new salve for your back and knees.”

Garak switched to petting the human’s head with long, smooth strokes. “There’s no need for that, my dear. I’m not a feeble old man just yet.”

Julian cracked open one eye. “It also heats on contact and tastes like strawberries.”

“Oh. Well then.” 

The both heaved a satisfied sigh at the same time and snuggled closer together, secure in the knowledge that only they knew the truth of what was between them. 

It was _all_ true.

Especially the lies.


End file.
